Commentary Critters: Fits to a Teegan
Commentary Critters Episode 2: Fits to a Teegan is the second official episode of Commentary Critters. Cast *Jenell Slack-Wilson as Sophie the Otter *Pierce Gagnon as Peanut Otter *Zoey Vargas as Baby Butter Otter *Ava Acres as Jelly Otter *Andrea Wange/Teegan as Himself (footage) *Allyce Beasley as Announcer (archived footage) Transcript Note: Bold indicates the lines spoken in Andrea Wange's footage. Sophie: "Oodelay, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" Peanut: "We're the Commentary Critters. I'm Peanut Otter." Baby Butter: "Me Butter!" Jelly: "I'm Jelly Jane Otter, and this is Sophie!" Sophie: "And today, we're going to take a look at a YouTube user named Andrea Wange, AKA Teegan." Jelly: "Now, we were at first going to commentate on Joshua Culvyhouse, but we thought it was going nowhere, and so, we decided to riff on new stuff that no one else has really tackled yet. Let's move on to Teegan." Peanut: "Teegan is a pre-teen/teenage boy who has a penchant for preschool shows including mine: PB&J Otter." Jelly: "And he makes lots of videos involving them as well as cartoons for older audiences." Sophie: "So we're going to commentate on a few of his videos." Jelly: "Let's look at a fake Playhouse Disney bumper first, which features Adventures of the Little Koala." Peanut: "Ready, y'all?" Baby Butter: "Weddy!" (Ready!) Jelly and Sophie: "So are we!" Peanut: "Here we go!" video begins: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZKSQ1DqY0U Announcer: "Hi! You're inside Playhouse Disney. Imagine who's coming up next." Teegan: "Look, there's a hint! The Roobear and his family gives a surprise." Jelly: "Well, we ran into some things here." Peanut: "Teegan, you're recording two screens with a camera, which is how this fake bumper is organized." Sophie: "Secondly the screenshot with that picture edited in has a sense of...awkwardness." Jelly: "And the picture shown doesn't have Roobear in it, and I don't see any surprise either. You probably recorded this off the top of your head since you obviously didn't have a script. Let's move on." Teegan: "The Adventures of the Little Koala." Baby Butter: "Huh?" Peanut: "Wait a minute. We just caught the unedited screenshot of the girl with the word Pooh. This is more proof that Teegan didn't really plan this out." Jelly: "And not to nitpick, but shouldn't the words in the edited screenshot be in purple and have the same font as the unedited? It's closer to the PD bumpers." Teegan: "The Adventures of the Little Koala! Coming up next it's the Adventures of the Little Koala. Coming up next on Playhouse-" video then ends Sophie: "And we conclude this fake bumper with stuttering and a poor attempt at editing Roobear in place of Pooh." Peanut: "Overall, as much as I love Adventures of the Little Koala, this video here wasn't good." Jelly: "But we're not done yet. Oh, no. We've got two more to cover. The next one on our list is a fake PBS Kids Sprout promo for Jimmy Neutron." Baby Butter: "Wet's go!" (Let's go!) video begins to play: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9b91SCeLrQ Teegan: "Every morning on PBS Kids Sprout, it's Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius!" Sophie: "Am I hearing clicking sounds? If so, then keep your hand away from your mouse or something. It can be distracting to those with very sensitive hearing, like me." Teegan: "When he's flying in outer space to stars, flying with machine, fly with ma-flying with machine, flying with his p-planets, robots in the laboratory, robots in the laboratory, flying in space to stars." Peanut: "Please refer to Jelly's statement on making videos unscripted because we're not repeating ourselves." Teegan: "Jimmy and hi-all his friends like Sheen, Goddard the Dog." Jelly: "Hey! I know what else happens when Teegan doesn't plan this through." Baby Butter: "Hmm?" Jelly: "His grammar messed up in some parts. I mean, he forgot to say "and" between Sheen and Goddard the Dog." Peanut: "Let's keep going. Few more seconds of this to go." Teegan: "Come, jum-Come in outer space with The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Every day, only on PBS Kids Sprout." video ends Sophie: "Those editing skills near the end are an improvement over the Little Koala bumper, but that's not really saying much. The edited picture with the screenshot of Jimmy and Goddard could've been cleaned up a bit with good editing software." Peanut: "Aside from that, you just used the show's opening for the promo. Next time, I suggest you use a variety of clips from different episodes, and make it different from the intro." Jelly: "And that concludes the second of Teegan's videos we're covering." Baby Butter: "One more, one more!" Peanut: "That's right, Butter. The last one we're going to look at is his fake Noggin curriculum board for Batman: The Brave and the Bold." Jelly: "Time to dive in!" video plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwYTKQ1XjJ8 Teegan: "Batman, ah-EUHHHHHHH!" ends Baby Butter: "Oops." Sophie: "Heh heh, wrong one. Let's commentate on the real video. Lemme see.....Ahhh, there it is! This oughta do it! Here we go!" video plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYhSbDUJkXE Teegan: "Batman: The Brave and the Bold, enhances preschoolers' understanding of inter and intra-personal dynamics, as well as their problem solving skills and saving the day." Jelly: "Okay, first of all, why do the words of the show's title look jumbled up? It clashes very easily." Peanut: "And it would've made more sense if it said children's, since Batman isn't only for preschoolers." Sophie: "Also, it seems like you hardly ever watched BTBATB before doing this video, if at all." Jelly: "Alright y'all, now that we saw three, time for the verdict." Peanut: "In conclusion, these three videos did have potential to come off as decent fake bumpers and promos, but unfortunately, they were ruined by Teegan's production process." Sophie: "Now, here are some suggestions to help improve your videos." Baby Butter: "One!" Jelly: "Use a tripod camera or a video downloader. It's not that hard to get either of those. Ask your parents for permission to get one so the types of videos we saw are easier on the eyes. It also gets rid of the awkward recording and sound problems, like during the very end of your fake Little Koala bumper." Baby Butter: "Two!" Peanut: "Write a script for your videos. It's pretty obvious that you said things off from the top of your head, mainly in the first two videos. If you used a script, it would remove the stuttering and pauses, as well as organize your videos to better match the format of a promo or bumper. Remember what I told you about using clips other than the opening to Jimmy Neutron. Using a variety of clips from different episodes makes it feel more like an actual promo. By the way, you can also include clips with dialogue between the characters. However, don't talk over them if you're going to use them." Baby Butter: "Three!" Sophie: "Do some more research. Look up information for the shows you covered, especially Batman: The Brave and the Bold and Jimmy Neutron. In fact, watch at least an episode of both shows and make careful observations. That will provide you the plot and some general information on them. It'll also make promos look more professional in being informative and persuasive at the same time. Use them to improve your future script." Baby Butter: "Four!" Jelly: "Use better editing software to improve the visuals in each video. What we saw didn't really look that pleasing to our eyes. For example, you could green screen the clip of Roobear surfing without the background and entirely replace Pooh. There's probably a way or two to keep the ending of the fake Jimmy Neutron promo moving. Tools we recommend using are Sony Vegas Pro, Adobe Premier, Final Cut, and Lightworks. They are more useful than Crayola's Tracing Sheet Designer, which, after going through a few videos of yours, happens to be your only form of editing software. Ask your parents to get any of the software I listed and learn how to use your chosen software." Peanut: "Hopefully, these four suggestions will help you improve your videos. If you take this constructive criticism sooner or later, we'd be glad to see you get better at creating fake promos and bumpers." Jelly: "And that's the end of our second commentary. This is Jelly Otter." Peanut: "I'm Peanut Otter." Baby Butter: "Me Butter!" Sophie: "And I'm Sophie the Otter. We hope you enjoyed this commentary. Oodelay for now." PB&J: "Oodelay!" Category:Commentary Critters Episodes